The mounting of sensor parts can have a strong impact on the signal that is output by the sensor. For example, the distance of the sensor from the object being sensed and the relative orientation of the two can affect the signal significantly.
In traditional mounting arrangements, the variation in position and orientation of the sensor parts from one installation to another generally requires some form of calibration and signal adjustment or compensation in signal processing. For example, in the case of an actuator, the sensor output signal strength can be measured across the movement range of the actuator and the range of signal strengths can be mapped to the actuator positions. However, this calibration process must be carried out in software after installation and the results must be stored (e.g. in a memory or in a look-up table) and consulted for every reading. Therefore this calibration and compensation requires a certain amount of processing overhead and additional setup which can be inconvenient and is undesirable.
The positional mounting of a sensor can vary for different reasons. For example, the method of attachment might not be very precise (e.g. using adhesive of varying thickness) or the position may vary due to the positioning limits imposed by manufacturing tolerances.